Reign of Lies
by kyeriakhalid and Shizune
Summary: tyson has been hiding something for the others last chapter up!
1. chapter one

Crescente nuwedes : Hi well I'm doubling my job okay so here's a new story.

Hope you like it! 

~*~*~*~*~

Tyson yawn while looking at the scenery beside him. He was going to his Aunt Nicka for vacation and his grandpa was in the dojo because he has many things to do so his alone to the ride how about Max well his together with his mother in America, Rei returned to China same with Kai to Russia. Hillary was on vacation together with her parents same with Kenny. Tyson look again at the scenery he sigh when the train stop. He went down and saw a familiar brown hair girl that reach her shoulders with blue dazzling eyes who was wearing a look alike school uniform all black except her red tie then beside her was two men in black then some one approach her a familiar woman who has a red bloody long hair that reach her waist and deadly violet eyes after that the familiar woman approach him.

" Welcome home Shadow." The woman greeted.

" Nice to be back Ms. N." Shadow replied.

" Tyson! Welcome back how are you?" the brown hair girl join the conversation.

" Macki! I'm fine how about you?" Tyson said hugging her.

" I'm fine thank you any way about the mission." Macki said while returning the hug.

" Shadow, Night this is no place to take about the new mission let's go." Aunt Nicka said.

~*~*~*~*~

Like it, then give me a Review at least 2 or 3 telling me to continue oh yeah later chapters if you want me to continue will be a little tyka and mare hehehe….


	2. chapter two

       crescente nuwedes: I'm sorry I took so long anyway I have a note here for Lunare Valhart

Lunare Valhart **:**Sorry about that you see my friend insist to use those names for awhile you that my classmate purposely tore my work about this and I already have the names and worst I also save it in my computer that was infected by a virus which cause my work to be erase and I forgot the names I use so I patient was working with the torn paper… I trying putting scotch tape so I could remember the name I use I was going to replace them sooner but its hard to put the torn pieces for paper back together and besides its so hard some pieces are missing that's the reason why my friend insist of using the names for awhile I didn't know they were use I'm really sorry… and sorry I just wrote today because I was in the principal office because I kinda make her cry and pulled her hair so hard some hair was in my hands well I'm really sorry I already replace the first chapter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The trio was headed to the office of Macki's father Mr. Takeru Yamagi. Mr. Yamagi is a great business with five large companies. The trio step inside Mr. Yamagi's office patiently waiting for him. He came in a few minutes ago.

" Bad day Mr. Yamagi." Aunt Nicka said.

" Yes, ahh Shadow how nice to see you again." Takeru said.

" Me too anyway what's the urgent call?" Tyson asked.

" Well it's about a diskette…" Takeru trailed off.

" What about the diskette? Is it something that was stolen or something?" Macki asked.

" No, its not stolen the diskette represent like a transmitter that the other world use to contact us?"

" Other world but Father there's no such thing is the other world!" Macki exclaimed.

" True Macki but the other world is the world of bit beast. Am I right Takeru?" Nicka asked.

" Yes, Nicka but there's a problem someone treat the people who was working and one more thing…" Takeru trailed off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Russia (his pov)

A certain blue hair boy was staring outside his window wondering. He saw the scenery that was peaceful and beautiful which was the snow falling slowly he wandered why Mr. Dickenson told them to take a vacation, which they did. Max was with his mother together with the all-stars which he always send an e-mail for them every morning of course every one knows that the time in America is a little behind and Max was a little surprised that he replied back, Rei back to China teaching kids how to blade and of course together with the white tiger everyone knows that he miss his group, Kenny well probably with his mother and father maybe downloading some information, Hillary well… probably with her mother. Tyson… well I know that his busy sleeping at the dojo one thing for sure. He wasn't sure why in the hell he was attracted to him, since we met I'm trying to keep myself human for once but sometimes I can't help it just comes out. Max and Rei knows I still remember that Rei hint Tyson with a clue I didn't know if Tyson notice but I know for sure that Rei suffer the consequences and he never do it again and Max he didn't even tried because he knows that he only get punished. The funny thing is that Kenny and Hillary also know I'm glad those two haven't shouted yet especially Dizzi. And if Rei tries it again I'll tell Max about his crush I know that Rei has a thing for Max since they met.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

At China (his pov)

A black hair boy was standing in the rock thinking that the idea that Mr. Dickenson gave them they vote and took a vacation. He was thinking about a certain blond boy with a cheery face that made him blush a little. Max was in America e-mailing him every morning, he always replied every night to Max e-mail and about Max's e-mail for him Kai actually replied to them they actually chat for once. Kai, I knew that he likes Tyson and worst of that he also found out that I like Max so every time I hint Tyson I'll end up not only spending my time training outside but also getting blackmail by Kai. I didn't how Kai knows that I actually like him since I met him. Tyson I never heard about him when we took the vacation. Kenny and Hillary well they took the vacation pretty well they e-mail us every day like Max. Wonder what's he doing right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At America (his pov)

I was calling him again at his house then his grandfather answered that told me he was together with his aunt, then I tried his cell phone the one that I give to him and the others too I tried calling it  just rang and rang the truth I was worried about him I never told them yet that Tyson didn't return my e-mail, calls and text message. Then the phone was suddenly picked up.

" Hello?" an older female voice said.

" Umm… hello is Tyson there?" I asked.

" Please wait. Mac! Please call Ty!" she said.

" Okay Auntie!" I heard another female voice.

" Hello?"

" Umm.. Tyson?" I said nervously.

" Max?" he said.

" Yeah."

" Umm how are you doing hope your fine?" he asked me.

" Me and the others are fine. Tyson?"

" Yes"

" Why aren't you answering my calls, e-mail and text."

" Umm… I you that… well" I clearly heard him he was nervous that I didn't know why.

" Tyson is there something you aren't telling me!" I shouted.

" No! look I have something that's… that's…" he trailed off.

" What! I know there's something wrong you promised me you wouldn't keep a secret I told you mine and you couldn't trust me with yours you know Tyson I made a mistake good bye okay!" with that I end our conversation.

I just sat their shock. Why Tyson was not telling me something, we promised will tell each other our secret… after that I didn't e-mail him text him or call him. He didn't even bother to call me back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

In Japan. (her pov)

At last! I'm on vacation away from them… I miss them too Max always response to my e-mails same with Kenny and Rei I was surprise that even Kai response boy I thought at first he has a fever. Tyson well I'm sure his asleep and lazy to answer some e-mail oh well… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

In Japan too. (his pov)

Goody vacation at last I can get my rest! Dizzi told me that I needed a break well I recently found out that there's a new tournament coming on and the other teams will be joining also some I decided to make some research thanks to Mr. Dickenson of course!

~*~*~*~*~*~

In Canada.

" What?!"

" Look their going to use it in the coming tournament for their experiment and worst your friends are endanger Tyson together with The majestic, all-stars, white tiger and demolition boys." Takeru said.

" But how come they were involved too?" Macki asked.

" Remember Tyson you first world tournament?" Nicka asked.

" Yes I remember that. The demolition boys are for sure are involved because of Voltaire the Majestic has a lot of money and beside they also was approach by them again same with the white tigers, the white tigers are chosen because of their physical strength the all-stars because of theirs advance computers and experts in advance difficult training their also targeted." Tyson said.

" I'm understand that point. We have to spot them before they made a move." Macki said.

" Yes, you are right anyway you two will be separated. Macki your profile are in this folder your name is Jin… Jin Ray your in America be careful for the all-stars, Max and Max's mother Judy." Nicka said.

" Hey America is a large place coincidence happen you know?" Macki exclaimed. " And I'm dressing up like a boy?"

" Yes, Macki your dressing as a boy and Tyson you'll be dressing up like a girl your screen name is Cherry Blaire childhood friend of Dagger." Nicka said.

Tyson head jerked up hearing the name 'Shadow'. " Wow, so I'm working him."

" Yes, anyway I forgot that you'll be working with Blade Macki."

" Cool! I'm working with her." Macki slyly grinned.

They set off immediately to the airport and separated flight Tyson going to France while Macki in America.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

At France.

A certain green hair boy was waiting patiently for his friend in the French airport. He was wearing a beret white long sleeve with a sleeveless blue jacket and jeans.

" The flight his taking will be here any minute." The green hair boy said.

" Olivier?"

" Hey I thought…" Olivier trailed off. " Tyson?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

 cn: well that's all please give me at least three reviews! Please!   


	3. chapter three

Hi! Here goes nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

" Whoa! I was right not to bring Enrique here. Nice dress." Olivier said grinning.

Tyson was wearing a look alike uniform that was blue and the tie black (remember the uniform Yui/Julie use in Fushigi Yuugi) and a black leather shoes. Tyson hair was let down to give a girly look at his face.

" Glad you didn't and the name is Cherry Blaire your childhood friend. Found any information yet Dagger?" Cherry asked.

" Only clues where they try to target next." Olivier said while guiding Cherry to his limousine.

" I see anyway, about there next target they were about to steal a diskette that was suppose to be missing somewhere in America, France and Russia but since you already searching here I need a flight to Russia." Cherry said.

" Well if you get a ticket now you'll leave tomorrow afternoon. How about it?" Olivier asked.

" I'll do it. Anyway are they rest of the majestic are here?" Cherry asked.

" Yes, their here." Olivier said in a low voice.

" You better keep them out of trouble or we don't know what will happen if they found out this little secret." Cherry said.

" I know I'm having a hard time!" Olivier exclaimed, " How's Night and Blade?"

" Night's is fine. Grumpy as ever and still in touch like other mission. Blade she told me that she was on vacation meaning…" Cherry trailed off.

" Meaning she's in the other mission. What's her excused that the Manager of the team believe her lame excuse?" Olivier asked.

" She told them her grandma is sick but the truth she was going to meet Night." Cherry said.

" I hope they have better luck finding some information than us." Olivier suggests.

" Yeah, hope your right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere in Russia.

" Sir. I found out something strange in the abandoned warehouse. Their doing something weird shall I procede further?" a male voice said.

" Go further Wing and be careful the others want some information to find the diskette. Got that?" the operator said.

" Yes sir. Mr. D?" Wing said.

" What is it?"

" After this we'll get some vacation that only the five of us know. Okay?" Wing asked.

" Sure and I'm coming with you I need a vacation myself." Mr. D chuckled.

" Yes sir! Over and out." With that Wing started to move to the abandoned warehouse where some or should I say body guards guarding the front, back, sides, rooftop, teracce and even underground sewers where it leads in side the warehouse.

*I hope they have better luck than me.* Wing thought. Then he decided to get in the rooftop. First he goes unnoticed and went inside the door. He first saw some chemicals and saw a sign which says           **LIVED**. He shrugged that thought for awhile and decided to contact the others if he finds some interesting clues when he felt like someone hit him pretty hard and nasty before passing out his last thoughts were ' I hope they have better luck.' Then he passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At America airport.

" Macki!" A girl in brown hair with glasses shouted.

" Emily! And the name's Jin Ray." Jin exclaimed.

" Right nice style but anyway I found something interesting…" Emily trailed off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I wondered what Emily found out but before that please tell me if I should continue. Give me at least three or more reviews please!


	4. chapter four

crescente nuwedes: well hi! I was suppose not to continue this but maybe I should… well if I got bore I will not continue this anymore if I got bore! Okay!?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Okay?! What are we doing here again?" Jin said.

" I told you this is going to be interesting!" Emily said.

" Well I don-!" Jin suddenly stopped when he saw a computer, which is linked in the main system of the **LIVED**.

" Well… I found out that they call their selves Lived but I still don't know what it means." Emily said.

" I see… all we have here is the place… its in Russia." Jin said.

" Then Russia we go." Emily said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Paris…

" This is frustrating!" Olivier shouted.

" Olivier! Jin and Emily contacted me that the place where Lived headquarters are in Russia!" Cherry said.

" Hey! Russia is where Wing was assign isn't?" Olivier asked.

" Yes it is."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry guys! Is really short but I'll try my best! Read and review!       


	5. chapter five

CN: hello! I'm back for another chappie! And I also forgot to tell you in this chapter the other characters in beyblade will be just a minor but don't worry I will have a sequel for this!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" This is not funny."

" Why Shadow?"

" Wing doesn't respond to my call and Mr. D told me that his connection were suddenly cut short Dagger can you contact Night and Blade?" Shadow asked.

" Of course I can I'll call them right a way" Dagger said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ring* ring* ring*

" Hello?"

" Blade its me Dagger."

" Hi Olivier what's wrong?"

" We cannot contact Wing. Mr. D said that he must be capture meet you in Russia okay."

" Sure all we have to do is keep Kai and the other demolition boys out of danger."

" I know Bye!"

" Bye!"

click*

" What was that?" Jin asked.

" They told me they cannot contact Wing." Emily said.

" I see well we have to get to Russia soon as possible let's go!" Jin said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Damn I can't believe I got capture I hope Tyson and the others find me soon…" Wing cursed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" This is not good." Tyson said.

" I know. This place is covered with guards." Olivier said.

" How can we sneak in without noticing us?" Macki asked.

" Or maybe we shouldn't." Emily said.

" What do yo- ummm… hi! Were just passing by!" Olivier shouted then lift a leg and kick the guard.

With that many guards went alert to their surrounding when they heard a shout. Then suddenly someone or somebody attack them from behind but stop when the guns were pointing directly at them.

" You have to come with us quietly or you want it the harsh way?" the man said.

" Will come quietly." Macki said.

With that they lead us inside they building and asked to stand in their headquarters boss' room.

" Wait here we still have another guest you like to meet." The man said again.

With that he left the room.

" I wonder if Spencer is alright?" Emily said.

" He will be alright." Olivier said. ' I hope.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~ Spencer POV~

I heard the door opened and push me out of the room.

" You friends are here." I heard him say.

' Darn what bad luck we have today!' I cursed.

He just lead me to the longest stair and after that we went to a door and he opened it where I saw them standing,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Spencer!" They said.

" What took you so long to find me!" Spencer said.

" Not funny." Emily said.

Then suddenly a man wearing a gray hood stood in front of us while holding the diskette they stole.

" Who are you and what do you want from the diskette?" Macki asked.

" We are called **LIVED** and they disk contains some secret, the secret I can use to controlled this world and the bitbeast!" The man in the gray hood said to us.

" Or do you mean **DEVIL**?" Tyson suddenly asked.

" What do you mean?" the man said.

" Easy the name **LIVED** means live but if you wrote it in the paper and try to write it backwards it will mean **DEVIL** am I right?" Tyson asked again.

" Yes you are right! Were here to destroy and made them understand that this world and the bitbeast world should fight!" the man shouted.

" That's not going to happen mister! Why because you can never do it! Let the human world and they bit beast world fight!" Emily said.

" And if it does happen we'll make sure will stop it in time before some blood is spill!" Macki said.

" And beside were not ordinary spies!" Olivier said.

" What?" the man said.

" Here! Take this!" Spencer said while a throwing some energy ball.

" AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" the man scream. " Get them NOW!"

" Let see if you take this!" Emily said.

With that the fight started easily they fight inside the lab. Mack saw the man in the hood was getting away with the disk she decided to go after him. Tyson saw this and went after Macki leaving the others.

" Give back that disk mister!!!!" Mack said.

" Never!" The man said and then suddenly he pulled a gun out and with the same time Nicka appeared beside Macki.

" Give it up! Just give us the disk." Nicka said.

" As I said before I'll never give it up! Not now I can controlled this world!" he said.

" You gone mad sir… you can never controlled this world or the other world they will rebel to you sooner or later." Tyson said.

Soon  Spencer, Emily, Olivier and Mr.D came.

" Give the diskette now so we won't hurt you." Olivier said.

" Do you know who I am?" the man said.

" We don't know?" Emily said.

" I'm the one you told you the information, I'm the one whose been monitoring you!" the man said.

" No you can't be!" Tyson said.

" Yes I am!" the man said while removing the hood.

" Mr. Yamagi!" Nicka said stunned.

" Father!!" Macki shouted.

The rest was shocked to learn Mr. Takeru Yamagi was behind this….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wellthat's all I can think of and I think this story will end very soon and was please vote if you want me to have a sequel, I have the summary already so I'll let you decided if I should write a sequel please read the intro.

**No Title ( possible if you want a sequel)**

**Some memories cannot be erase but you have to move on…**

**One person will help you but what will happen if he is also indanger…**

Because of the stupid mistake you and your friends made in the past… 

Umm…… that's a bit far anyway to understand this what I meant is this sequel is like a continue in this story the only difference is they have a new emeny who continue the plans of LIVED…. And ummm well that's all I can explain he he he!


	6. chapter six

crescente nuwedes: hello there! Here in the Philippines is almost summer and its pretty hard, well on to the story to tell the truth I'm really getting tired of writing this story so I'm going to end for those who want a sequel just say it on the review or e-mail my e-mail add is found in my profile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time:

" Mr. Yamagi!" Nicka said stunned.

" Father!!" Macki shouted.

The rest was shocked to learn Mr. Takeru Yamagi was behind this….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Why Mr. Yamagi?" Emily asked.

" Why? Why! It's easy… have you watch the red tape." Takeru said.

" The red tape? What's that Mr. D?" Spencer asked.

" The red tape contains some unseen footage even me doesn't know what's inside it." Mr. D explained.

" Many spies told me that, if you want that tape you'd turn around. You'll fight the people whom you use to protect." Nicka said.

" But that's impossible being who we are is chosen by our own will but why would we fight against you if we saw what's inside the tape?" Olivier said.

" Yes I agreed with Olivier, Nicka why would we do that?" Macki defended.

" Because…." Nicka was unable to speak.

" Because that tape contains what really happened, the real truth why the bit beast world is sealed in our world and our world sealed in their world." Tyson said.

" What do you mean Tyson?" Spencer asked.

" I…"

" You already watch the tape didn't you?" Takeru asked.

" That's impossible he couldn't watch it because the tape is already been missing two years ago!" Mr. D shouted and defended Tyson.

" You're right no one has watch it and no one knows where it is." Takeru said.

" Give us the diskette Mr. Yamagi we don't want to hurt you!" Emily shouted.

" Sorry but I'm rather die than give it to you!  Wolves!" Takeru shouted then black wolves appeared about five of them with that Takeru ran fast as he could thru the forest but Macki went after him as fast as lighting leaving the six behind. The wolves suddenly attacked fast which made them fight a difficult fight.

" Tyson our powers is no use!" Spencer said.

" I know but what ever happens don't let it close to Mr. D!" Tyson said.

" Roger!" Spencer, Olivier and Emily said.

" Tyson go after Macki! It will be hard for her since her father is the commanding enemy!" Nicka shouted.

" Got it!" Tyson said nut didn't felt the two wolves wee charging right thru him earning an explosion.

" AAAAHHHHH!!!" Tyson shouted in pain.

" TYSON!!!!" they shouted.

" Ferris illusion!!" Olivier beam at the two wolves, which cause them to fight at each other, while Tyson scramble to his feet and went after Macki.

" Guys a little help this illusion won't last this long! Huh? A- ah- AHHHHH!!!!!" Olivier shouted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tyson ran thru the forest looking for Macki and her father but in his condition its not good, not too good. Blood is already flowing slowly and his legs are getting tired and his already dizzy.

' I got to find them before I blackout or before she destroy this forest for good and killed her own father.' Tyson thought while running fast and keeping a large eye in the surrounding.

Then a loud scream was heard.

" shit!" Tyson muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" You're lying! Everything you said is all a lie!" Macki shouted while tears are already forming in her eyes.

" It's not a lie Macki but one thing is true you're not my daughter and Tyson wasn't your cousin he's your younger brother!" Takeru shouted.

" Wh-what?" Macki stuttered.

" I took you from your real mother and raise you and the truth is I'm the one who killed your mother Macki and kidnapped Tyson for awhile." Takeru said.

" You're the one who killed mother and kidnapped me." Tyson show up in a blue.

" Ty-tyson?" Macki said.

" And Macki is my older sister?" Tyson said totally shocked.

" Yes your right and this is the end." With that Takeru cocked his gun and fired at Tyson.

" NOOO!!!" Macki shouted and run in front of Tyson and taking the shot. The bullet went thru her chest.

" WAAAAHHHH!!!!! I won you'll never stop me!" Takeru shouted. But Tyson throw an energy ball and that cause Mr. Takeru to tripped and fall over the cliff.

" Macki please hang on!" Tyson said.

" No… Tyson please… I… I never thought that you're my little brother and I know father doesn't know it." Macki said.

Tyson just nodded.

" Tyson… please tell me the truth have you want the tape?"

Another nod.

" I see… forgive me Tyson please take care… and remember the pendant that Kyle gave you?"

" Yes I still wear it…. Please sister don't die please!" Tyson said, tears already flowing thru his cheek.

" You called me sister… I'm glad…."

" Sister… sister….  SISTER!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four days pass….

" Don't worry sis I won't forget you." Tyson said.

" Tyson."

" Yes Mr. D?" Tyson said.

" They haven't found the diskette meaning another connection to the other world is a total mystery." Mr. D said.

" Tyson! Mr. Dickenson! Let's hurry or the plane will leave!" Olivier shouted.

" Will be there!" Mr. Dickenson said while walking towards Olivier.

" Maybe Mr. Dickenson, maybe is not a total mystery." Tyson said while holding a quite similar diskette and a red tape.

~ END ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

there that's done! Any you can still vote if you want a sequel okie dokie!


End file.
